


[podfic] Man With a Plan

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), reena_jenkins



Series: Star-Spangled [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But You're Keeping the Outfit Right?, Captain America: The First Avenger, Costume Kink, Extremely Light Bondage Play, Keeping the Outfit Porn, Like So Light It's Practically Translucent, M/M, Podfic, Rimming, Uniform Kink, uniform porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “I’d tell you that every bond you buy,” Steve paused and licked his lips, “puts a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun.”Bucky inhaled sharply and bit his lip. “Why, yes. Yes they do,” he said eagerly. “Tell me more.”





	[podfic] Man With a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man With a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279905) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** But You're Keeping the Outfit Right?, uniform porn, Keeping the Outfit Porn, Uniform Kink, Rimming, Extremely Light Bondage Play, Like So Light It's Practically Translucent, Costume Kink, Captain America: The First Avenger

**Length:**  00:43:31  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Man%20With%20A%20Plan_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
